


Schon okay

by thots_tochter



Series: Ankommen [3]
Category: Tatort, Tatort: Stuttgart
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: Das Mädchen Galina, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tatort Stuttgart
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thots_tochter/pseuds/thots_tochter
Summary: Ein kurzes Gespräch im Auto...





	Schon okay

**Author's Note:**

> Dieses Doppel-Drabble habe ich vor langer Zeit geschrieben, aber im Zuge meiner FanFiction-Abstinenz wurde es dann nie veröffentlicht. Man kann es vermutlich als Follwo-Up zu „Geborgenheit“ und „Durch die Nacht“ lesen, jedenfalls, wenn man die beiden nicht als expliziten Slash verstehen will, sondern nur als Preslash. Ich weiß nicht mehr, ob das damals der Plan war. Eigentlich hatte ich bisher nur „Tödliche Tarnung“ in einer Drabble-Serie verarbeitet. Aber egal. Lest es, wie ihr mögt.
> 
> Was soll man zu der Szene hier schon groß sagen? Damit sie wirklich zur Geltung kommt, muss man vermutlich die längere Büroszene davor auch noch mit betrachten. Ich fand es einfach extrem interessant und aussagekräftig, wie Thorsten Sebastian zunächst selbst total böse anmacht, dass er schon wieder auf der Arbeit ist, ihn dann aber vor der Staatsanwältin sofort verteidigt. Und wie er dann im Auto erst zuschaut, wie Sebastian sich mit der Tür abquält, nur um ihm dann den Gurt aus der Hand zu nehmen und ihn anzuschnallen. (Was ihm vermutlich mit links wesentlich leichter gefallen wäre, als die Tür zuzukriegen.) Vor allem aber sieht man an Thorstens Gesicht ganz genau, dass er Sebastian kein Wort glaubt, aber er akzeptiert Sebastians Antwort und versucht nicht ihn zu bevormunden. Und Sebastian lässt zu, dass Thorsten ihm hilft. Das spiegelt für mich so ein bisschen die gewandelte Beziehung der beiden nach „Tödliche Tarnung“ wieder. Sie sind endlich „beieinander angekommen“, sie akzeptieren sich gegenseitig und vertrauen einander. Ich hoffe, das konnte ich mit der Geschichte so ein wenig rüberbringen.

 

# „Schon okay“

 

Einsteigen in den Wagen ist schmerzhaft. Schwerfällig rutsche ich in den Beifahrersitz, überlege kurz, die Tür mit der rechten Hand zu schließen, doch dann lasse ich es lieber bleiben. Ich muss meine Schwäche nicht noch demonstrieren.

Ungelenk versuche ich meine Sitzposition zu ändern, lehne mich über die rechte Schulter nach außen, um mit der linken Hand die Tür zu erreichen. Ein kräftiger Ruck, ein stechender Schmerz in meinem Arm, aber die Tür ist zu. Jetzt noch anschnallen…

Plötzlich bist du da. Dein Kinn streift meine Schulter, deine Hand legt sich warm über meine, entwindet mir den Gurt. Ich drehe mich zu dir, schaue in dein Gesicht, das viel zu nah ist. Dein Blick bohrt sich in meinen. Du öffnest die Lippen, ich spüre deinen Atem an meiner Wange und für einen absurden Moment glaube ich, du willst mich küssen. Doch dann stellst du nur eine Frage.

_„Wie geht es dir denn wirklich?“_

_„Schon okay.“_

Ich halte deinem Blick stand, starre stumm zurück. Der Schmerz pulsiert dumpf durch meinen Arm. Meine Antwort war eine Lüge und das weißt du. Doch du sagst nichts dazu, akzeptierst meine Antwort.

_„Okay.“_

Ich weiß, dass du immer hinter mir stehen wirst. Das ist meine Sicherheit.

 

*** * ***

 

Ich stecke den Schlüssel ins Zündschloss; beobachte, wie du einsteigst. Ungelenk sinkst du auf den Beifahrersitz, versuchst mit der rechten Hand nach der Autotür zu greifen. Schon nach wenigen Zentimetern hältst du inne, rutscht in deinem Sitz hin und her, lehnst dich weit nach außen, um den Türgriff mit der linken Hand zu fassen zu kriegen. Du ziehst die Tür zu, greifst mühevoll nach dem Gurt, willst dich anschnallen.

Schließlich kann ich es nicht mehr mit ansehen, wie du dich quälst. Ich lehne mich zu dir hinüber, lege meine Hand über deine, entwinde dir das Gurtschloss.

Mein Kinn berührt deine Schulter. Der dezente Duft deines Aftershaves steigt mir in die Nase und ein warmes Kribbeln breitet sich in meinem Bauch aus. Du drehst dich zu mir. Plötzlich sind deine Lippen so nah, dass ich sie küssen könnte.

Ich sollte etwas tun, etwas sagen, den Moment brechen, sonst laufe ich Gefahr etwas sehr Dummes zu tun.

_„Wie geht es dir denn wirklich?“_

_„Schon okay.“_

Du bedenkst mich mit einem langen, stummen Blick. Gar nichts ist okay, das sehe ich. Du hast Schmerzen. Aber ich diskutiere nicht, akzeptiere deine Antwort.

_„Okay.“_

Du bist mein Partner. Wenn du mich brauchst, bin ich da.

 

FIN


End file.
